The Battle
by JSamT
Summary: Arriving in this strange new world after his trip to the Road, Spack finds himself in an unknown environment with exotic new "aliens," an enthralling tale which captivates the reader and wants them reading more.
1. Re-born into Revolution

**Mass Effect: The Battle**

**AN: Allo people, this is JSamT (or Teller if you prefer) coming to tell you that this story is a direct sequel to my two previous tales of adventure but if you don't have any knowledge on; 'The Big Score' or 'The Road' then don't fret because this story should cover it. Any constructive criticism is appreciated and thank you for any support to be shown. I also apologize to any if my tale causes trouble of any kind. It's unintentional, I promise you. ~Teller**

**Prologue -**

**The journey of the road was long but Spack soon discovered the origins of the world he had called home, the one he came to consider as the only place he'd rather be. He had to leave it behind to save those he had cared for and admired, the cost was to start anew in a new reality of which he could not comprehend. Discovering a new world, he learned of a species like no other, one of which could wipe out all species in the galaxy and nobody could stop it. The Reapers. Though can all races aligned stop a race which can eliminate all life and had done so 50,000 years ago? Can the people from all over the galaxy stop this threat? Will it win?**

**Chapter 1 – Re-Born into Revolution**

_**Spack gazed out the window, a massive war vessel like no other was heading their direction.**_

**Spack: I may not know what's going on here but that's obviously not a good sign.**

**Mysterious Creature: No, it's not.**

**Spack: What are you anyway?**

**Mysterious Creature: Listen, you'll have your answers when we're done here but for now you must trust us. What do you want us to do, Captain?**

**Spack: I have no fucking clue, you think of something.**

**Mysterious Creature: Prepare evasive manoeuvres!**

_**The ship swerved to the right as a large red beam flew from the vessel. The beam moved to the right very quickly and tore through half the ship.**_

**Mysterious Creature: Shit! We can't stay here. Captain, lead the soldiers to the escape pods; go down those stairs and following the blinking green lights!**

**Spack: Alright. Come on!**

_**Spack ran with the crew down the stairs, he was wearing some sort of battle armour and so were his crew. He leaped through the ship's wreckage and into the next area. Finding the escape pods, Spack let everyone inside but another attack was launched and triggered the escape pod to go off. Spack noticed another one not far and made his way to that, he opened the door and entered. All he saw were flashing buttons.**_

**Spack: Fuck! Which button do I press?**

_**Spack gazed at a green button which said "Start" and pressed it instantly.**_

**Spack: Ah. I feel stupid now.**

_**Gazing out the window, Spack drew his attention to the vessel, a large black warship resembling the figure of a squid.**_

**Spack: What the fuck is that?**

_**Eventually he had entered a random planet's atmosphere, the pod crashed down as hard as it could and smashed into pieces. Spack was unconscious...**_

**Unknown Woman: Rest easy now..**

**Spack: What? Who are you?**

**Unknown Woman: I am Stella.**

**Spack: You're... blue.**

**Stella: Most Asari are.**

**Spack: Asari?**

**Stella: Us Asari are the most powerful and respected species in Citadel space. We were the first species to discover the largest thing the Protheans left behind when they vanished. The Citadel...**

**Spack: I don't know what that is.**

**Stella: Who are you?**

**Spack: I am Spack Jarrows and I... and I...**

_**Spack felt a kind of fright and terror that he's never seen before. A particularly large alien; a shoulder hump which was particularly large, over 7 feet it'd appear and looked as though it could weigh more than one tonne.**_

**Unknown Creature: What? You've never seen a Krogan before?**

**Spack: I don't know what that is.**

**Krogan: I am Bella and I am Krogan, we're made to hunt, to fight and to kill. You humans are weak and pitiful; I could crush you like a pissant.**

**Spack: So you're female?**

**Stella: Yes, Bella and I are twins you see...**

**Spack: I could ask how that works but I don't want to know the details.**

**Stella: I also called for a shuttle evacuation; it'll return you to the citadel.**

**Bella: Good, now what brings you onto our beautiful planet?**

**Spack: At first I was in a ship and then I was gunned down, some sort of machine-vessel thing.**

**Stella: A reaper? Here? Oh no, please goddess don't let it come here.**

**Spack: Reaper?**

**Stella: They've been wiping out organic life to centuries now, every 50,000 years. Though that's only what the news feed says.**

**Spack: How long until the evacuation shuttle gets here?**

**Stella: Shouldn't be too long, by the time you walk there it should have come already.**

**Spack: And the Reaper?**

**Stella: I don't-**

_**An explosion and scream could be heard from a nearby building.**_

**Bella: They're here! Grab a weapon.**

_**The twins grabbed their weapons and left the building. Spack followed them; he saw the same machine preparing for an attack. He leapt to the left and ran as the beam was behind him. Vaulting over a fence, he followed the two women into a jungle.**_

**Spack: Wait, what's that noise?**

_**The three looked behind and saw some strange looking humans. Seemed as though they had been transformed into machines.**_

**Bella: Get shooting!**

_**Spack pulled out a strange looking gun and fired, one by one those things fell and eventually it was just the three once more.**_

**Stella: There's the evacuation station, but it's crawling with Geth.**

**Spack: Guess we can't go around them?**


	2. A New Hope

**Chapter 2 – A New Hope**

**Spack: I believe that's our way off this planet, the ship in the sky**

**Bella: Seems like it but we need to slip by the Geth.**

**Spack: Still don't-**

**Bella: Know what that is, we'll fill you in later.**

**Spack: Excellent; plan of action?**

**Stella: We can head around and strike them from behind though they apparently have snipers on that side. Or we could head front in and face them all head on.**

**Spack: Wouldn't be the first time I've done that. Let's do it!**

**Bella: Stay safe, sister.**

**Spack: I'm not a female.**

**Stella: She meant me, imbecile. To you as well.**

_**Spack paced himself up the steps and confronted strange machines. Spack charged into the machines, dodging fire and leaping through them. He blasted his gun through one of the seven; he gripped one by its neck and used it as a shield. Throwing the powered down machine to the ground; a large red version of those white plated "Geth" fired a large rocket in his direction. Spack raced forward and leaped over the railing and back onto the steps. **_

**Geth: Strange, this one is nothing like the others. His uniform is not that of the ones that the humans call 'The Alliance.'**

**Geth Commando: He must be eliminated, the Old Machines demand it.**

**Geth: What if they're wrong?**

**Geth Commando: Watch what you are saying, L2. You do not want to displease the legion.**

**Geth: What if it's wrong?**

**Geth Commando: We... we don't know.**

_**The Geth commando had took a fatal bullet striking the head. The Geth looked over to Spack and saw that the captain had dismantled the Geth troopers.**_

**Geth: Wait! Databases after analysis cannot seem to pick up on who you are exactly. Must ask, who are you?**

**Spack: I didn't know you "Geth" could talk.**

**Geth: We can do many things but you did not process the thought of intelligence within an AI.**

**Spack: An AI?**

**Geth: Artificial Intelligence.**

**Spack: Artificial?**

**Geth: You are not the brightest of people.**

**Stella: Jarrows, step away from the Geth!**

**Geth: We do not wish harm.**

**Bella: We?**

**Geth: Us. Geth.**

**Spack: His plate number says L2-R2. I guess we'll just call it that. You're coming with us.**

**L2-R2: Do we have a choice?**

**Spack: I could destroy you.**

**L2-R2: Affirmative, we'll travel aboard your vessel.**

_**The Geth had entered the evacuation vessel while the two overlooked the burning town.**_

**Spack: Where are we going to go?**

**Stella: The Citadel would be our best option. I'm quite curious as to why you want the Geth on board. **

**Spack: He can provide some answers.**

**Bella: I sure hope we don't regret this.**

_**The three entered the small shuttle and watched outside as they flew past the Reaper.**_

**Stella: I remember you now; you put that Turian into interrogation for false accusations about the theory of Alternate Realities.**

**Spack: I need a name.**

**Stella: I think it was Cleavland or something.**

**L2-R2: If I may intervene; it was Reaver.**

**Bella: Brace yourselves; we're heading through the Mass Relay.**

**Spack: Mass what?**

**Stella: You missed it.**

**Spack: Wha- What?**

**Stella: We just went through the Relay.**

**Spack: Fuck!**

**L2-R2: There's the Citadel.**

**Stella: Wait, what are those ships coming in?**

**Pilot: Prepare yourselves, we're about to come crashing down.**

**Spack: I don't trust being this far out of the world.**

_**The shuttle smashed into the ground of the Citadel and the group found themselves in a marketplace. They forcefully pushed the doors to the shuttle off and saw that a beam had smashed into the ship. Fire surrounded the place and not much was known about what was going on.**_

**Spack: Shit, where are we?**

**Stella: If I recall, Reaver should be in C-Sec. We can take the elevator through the Zakera Ward.**

**Spack: What the? This thing on my arm is flashing.**

**Stella: Omni-tool. It's an omni-tool, just press this button.**

_**Stella gently tapped on a large circular pad of the Omni tool and a fairly large creature like he saw on his first ship appeared.**_

**Toperius: Captain Jarrows, Admiral Toperius. I see you have arrived at the Citadel at last, we have a problem. Cerberus is attacking and while we already have help up on my end, we see Cerberus abducting some of the civilians in the marketplace.**

**Spack: Do I know you?**

**Toperius: Just get the job done.**

_**A small bullet flew past Spack's head and smacked against the wall. **_

**L2-R2: That's Cerberus, how do you wish to proceed?**

**Spack: We fuck shit up and leave.**

_**Spack pulled out his weapon from its holster and began firing rapidly along with Bella and Stella.**_

**Spack: Uhm, how the fuck do I reload?**

_**Spack shrugged and charged at his enemies, sliding underneath the fire and bitch smacking him with his own gun. Spack pulled his fist back and as he was about to punch his opponent, a sharp electric blade had emerged from the omni-tool. The opposition had been defeated and in the distance they could see the Cerberus troops abducting the civilians.**_

**Stella: We need a plan, those Cerberus troops are too many for us to defeat.**

**Spack: Well, I did find this strange thing which is missing a lid.**

**Bella: Oh fuck, it's a plasma grenade. Get rid of it.**

_**Spack threw it onto the Cerberus ship and gazed at the explosion the wreckage flying throughout the Citadel.**_

**Stella: You idiot! There we innocents on that ship!**

**Spack: We have bigger problems!**

_**Spack pointed towards a large mech which was making its way to Spack.**_


	3. Finding Reaver

**Chapter 3 – Finding Reaver**

**Spack: We could take it head on but that'd be stupid so instead, I'd recommend going around—where did they go?**

_**Spack scanned the area and found the two shooting at the large mech, turning it around so that Spack was behind it. Spack let off a large grin and charged at the Mech. He pushed himself forward through the air and landed behind a human who seemed to be operating the mech.**_

**Human: Please! Don't hurt me!**

**Spack: Get off the thing. Slowly.**

_**He left the mech and expected Spack to pull the trigger…**_

_**Which he didn't**_

_**Phew?**_

_**No. Bella did.**_

**Spack: So, the elevator here?**

**Bella: Yep.**

**Spack: Looks like a long ride.**

**Stella: You have no idea.**

_**They were right, he had no idea. It started to feel like they'd never reach the top of the elevator.**_

**Spack: So, this is the Citadel?**

**Stella: Yeah.**

**Spack: Looks so… futurey? Who designed it?**

**Stella: Protheans we believe.**

_**Spack gazed at Stella dumbfounded.**_

**Bella: A race that mysteriously vanished 50,000 years ago; wiped out by Reapers.**

**Spack: Who's that guy down there? He's taking all those Perverts on…**

**Bella: Cerberus. Not Perverts. Cerberus!**

**Spack: Whatever, who is he?**

**Bella: Judging by the bulging muscles, the only man wearing proper N7 armour and any real armour at all; that's Commander Shepard.**

**Spack: I think I heard his name in the marketplace.**

**Stella: Every store is his favourite store.**

**Spack: On the Citadel?**

**Stella: Everywhere, he's a store-whore.**

_**Finally, the elevator made it to C-Sec. Exiting the elevator; Spack began to hear noises in the vents.**_

**Spack: Stay still. Something's closing in on us.**

**Bella: Stand still when something which may or may not kill us comes closer. Bad idea…**

_**A shadow was seen but it was swift, the group turned and saw nothing but a feather on the ground. Realizing they were getting distracted, they were back on course but stopped by a strange alien.**_

**Alien: Who are you?**

**Spack: You first.**

**Alien: I have no time to play games, what's your name?**

**Spack: I am Spack Jarrows, I'm not someone to take lightly and want answers.**

**Alien: They call me many things; murderer, killer and all in between but you can call me Raven. I'm looking for a man, he was said to have escaped C-Sec custody and roaming these halls.**

**Stella: You must be on the lookout for Reaver, like us.**

**Raven: I work alone, do not stand in my way or I may have to kill you.**

**Spack: Wait, before you go, when you find the man, what will you do to him?**

**Raven: I will end him.**

_**Raven was quick to vanish; leaving Spack with a lot of questions and a short amount of time to answer. **_

**Spack: What the hell was that thing?**

**Bella: Drell, you don't see many of them on the Citadel.**

**Spack: I wonder why…**

**Stella: Come on, we need to reach Reaver before he does.**

**Spack: Double time it!**

_**The four sprinted down the C-Sec officers and saw a figure heading up an elevator. Not the Drell though…**_

**Spack: I take it that's Reaver?**

**Stella: A Turian? You alright with that, Bella?**

**Bella: You make it sound as though I'd forgive the Turians and Salarians for their faggoty genophage.**

**Stella: They cured it in the end, we must let it go.**

**Spack: I'll ask about that later but right now, he's my answer to a lot of questions.**

_**The four arrived at the start of the elevator.**_

**Spack: Shit, this is going to be a long wait! We'll never catch up in time.**

**L2-R2: Perhaps we can hack the elevator and bring it down. It'd make it much easier for us to proceed.**

**Spack: Do it.**

**Bella: Cerberus incoming!**

**Stella: Keep going L2, we'll hold them off.**

**L2-R2: Affirmative.**

_**Cerberus troops had exited their shuttles and marched towards the group. Spack dived for cover and fired from his gun, laser type clips flew towards the enemy. Bodies of troops were flying; Spack shafted to the left and ran at the remaining troops. Flinging himself forward, he rolled passed the last two guards and shot them where they stood.**_

**Spack: I seem to be on a role for my first day.**

**Stella: Get down!**

**Spack: Wh—What?**

_**Spack turned around and saw a large gunship facing towards him. Running as fast as he could, the Captain swept himself over a crate and braced for gunfire.**_

**Spack: Hurry the fuck up, L2. We can't last against this thing!**

**L2-R2: Override complete, elevator descending.**

**Spack: Is there any way to make it go down faster?**

**L2-R2: Negative.**

_**Spack fired at the visor but missed as the weapon went out of control in his hands.**_

**Spack: Shit, out of ammo. I need help!**

**Stella: Stay down, I'll make a barrier and try to hold off the gunship.**

_**A barrier formed around the group and they were safe as long as they didn't exit it or Stella remained in position.**_

**Reaver: There better be a good fucking reason for this shit.**

**Spack: I take it that you're Reaver.**

**Reaver: You know damn well who I am, you're the reason I was in there.**

**Spack: You have answers which I need, answers about the Road.**

**Reaver: That's the reason I'm here, because of the studies illustrating the existence of such a realm. You saw it as a threat and now you're coming to me for help on the matter.**

**Spack: You don't understand!**

**Reaver: Tell me what I don't understand.**

**Spack: I have no proper memory of any of this happening, the last proper memory I have is on a path called the Road.**

**Reaver: What? That's not possible; the last documented discovery of such a thing was hundreds of years ago.**

**Spack: Believe it, but I have a bigger problem, without a memory I do not have any idea what's going on.**

**Reaver: Why should that be my concern?**

**Spack: Because I can bring you one step closer to knowing more about reality; this is your research on the line. It could be a breakthrough, are you willing to throw it away?**

**Reaver: As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Listen, you get me off this station and I'll help you but know this, you screw me over and I'll hunt you down.**

**Stella: Are we done?**

**Spack: Yeah, let's get the hell out of here.**

_**The five fled the scene, entering the elevator and ascending up onto the landing pad.**_

**Spack: Shit! Our shuttle is gone.**

**Reaver: Don't worry, I'll have Chuck drop in and pick us up…**


	4. Admiral Toperius

**Chapter 4 – Admiral Toperius**

_**A whole crew flew in the shuttle, most sat close to the pilot while Spack's group did their business.**_

**Reaver: So I imagine you have plenty of questions, Mr. Jarrows. Ask away…**

**Spack: What portion of the Road were you studying?**

**Reaver: The Road, as far as I can tell, is a metaphor to a passage from reality.**

**Spack: The Road is very much real, Reaver. I was on there myself and witnessed each of my crew perish. As far as I can tell, the Road is a test to see who is worthy of wielding dimensional time warps.**

**Reaver: How do you know this?**

**Spack: A voice spoke to us, I remember beating Nikolai to death and then it's all blank.**

**Reaver: Now, you wanted help to regain your memory?**

**Spack: Yes, everyone seems to know who I am but I have no recollection as to why.**

**Reaver: Well, assuming that their base hasn't been destroyed, STG scientists on Sur'Kesh have been studying memory extraction and renewal processing.**

**Spack: I take it that'll help me obtain my memory once more. You know, I had a friend named Reaver once.**

**Reaver: Oh really?**

**Spack: Yeah. Killed him…**

**Reaver: I see, just try not to do the same to me.**

_**The pilot leaned over his chair and faced the crew.**_

**Chuck: Sur'Kesh in bound, dropping you down gently. Reapers inbound.**

**Reaver: Thanks Chuck, it'll only be Spack and I entering the base.**

**Spack: Why not these guys?**

**Reaver: It's a top clearance facility, even with the Reaper invasion. You're lucky they've granted you access.**

**Spack: And how come you have top clearance?**

**Reaver: That's classified.**

_**The two walked up to a group of bug related creatures. The gathered around and began to scan them.**_

**Doctor Eridiol: Hm, human signature strange. Different from others. How? Not sure but curious… State your business.**

**Spack: I was told you could help me recover my memory.**

**Eridiol: You must be Test Subject #996, I'm Doctor Eridiol.**

**Spack: I am no number, Doctor. I'm Spack Jarrows and promised aid.**

**Reaver: In exchange for Road information, this could be the break we've been looking for.**

**Eridiol: Excellent, if you'll follow my assistant Grubbold, he'll take you to the testing room.**

**Spack: How come the Reapers haven't launched a strike here yet?**

**Eridiol: Because our scanners are sealing all organic detection.**

**Spack: So you guys are invisible?**

**Eridiol: Pretty much.**

**Spack: Then how can I see you?**

**Reaver: No, Spack, he means that no Reapers can indirectly detect him.**

**Spack: I see, so what's in this testing room?**

**Eridiol: A chair, Grubbold will show you what's going to happen.**

**Grubbold: Follow me, Mr. Sparrows.**

**Spack: A question if I may.**

**Grubbold: I'm all ears.**

**Spack: It involves that actually, what are you?**

**Grubbold: Our race are known as salarians and—**

_**Grubbold was interrupted by a salarian female running towards him. Her face was covered in tears and drove herself into the man's arms.**_

**Female Salarian: Grubbold, I have horrible news.**

**Grubbold: What is it, love?**

**Female Salarian: Little Bulshrub is gone. Those things crawled off with her!**

**Grubbold: Who crawled off with her?**

**Female Salarian: Cerberus, they said they were going to conduct tests on her.**

**Spack: Why didn't they take you?**

**Female Salarian: I don't know.**

**Spack: Who's Bulshrub?**

**Grubbold: My daughter, she was only 7. She's too young to go!**

**Spack: Grubbold, we'll find her but right now I have a pressing matter.**

**Grubbold: I don't think I can do it, Captain. I'm sorry…**

_**Grubbold sighed and gazed out, staring at the hills of his home.**_

**Grubbold: Captain, have you ever faced loss?**

**Spack: More than you'll ever know.**

**Grubbold: Then you'll see why I can't take you, walk down the hall and enter Door T69. Eridiol will meet you there.**

**Female Salarian: We need to do something!**

**Grubbold: We can't dear, I'm sorry. We'll get those bastards, one day!**

_**Grubbold wrapped his arm around the woman; the shine of a tear could be seen dripping down Grubbold's face.**_

**Spack: War is hell.**

**Reaver: More than you'll ever know.**

_**The two browsed the room, examining the specimen jars and equipment. **_

**Eridiol: Where's Grubbold?**

**Spack: Held up by a family loss.**

**Eridiol: That's fine. Project can proceed without him… No harm done.**

**Spack: I figured you'd care more for your colleague.**

**Eridiol: Care and colleague do not belong in the same sentence. Work is work and work is where I am at. No time for a personal life, challenge or personal goals.**

**Spack: Let's start this.**

**Eridiol: Excellent, put yourself in this chair and we'll start immediately.**

**Spack: So what now?**

**Eridiol: You rest while I do what I need to do.**

_**Spack's eyes sealed shut and he rested to the sound of drills, lasers and cracking. He woke to find Eridiol and Reaver staring at some charts.**_

**Reaver: He's waking up.**

**Eridiol: Just in time, scanners are picking up Reaper presence.**

**Reaver: Spack, we need to go. Now!**

**Spack: Did we get the information?**

**Eridiol: Yes, the results have been uploaded to Admiral Toperius' database.**

**Spack: I spoke to him on the Citadel, any idea where he is?**

**Reaver: We can discuss this but for now—**

_**A quake stopped the three in their tracks.**_

**Spack: We need to get to the shuttle!**

**Reaver (to headpiece): Chuck, can you bring in the shuttle to Docking Bay 6B?**

**Chuck (via headpiece): Negative sir, the gates are closing; we'd need to crash through the base to reach it in time.**

**Reaver (to headpiece): Do it, try to spare citizens and equipment.**

**Spack: Call him off; we can arrive there without risking lives.**

**Reaver: Your information is vital to survival in this war.**

**Spack: We're fighting for the people, killing them in the process makes us no better than them.**

**Reaver: On the contrary, those lives won't be lost in vein.**

**Spack: We're not risking it, call off the order.**

**Reaver: I'm sorry Captain but this is not your call.**

**Spack: You want that information then you'll comply with what I say.**

**Reaver: I hate you so much, Jarrows.**

**Spack: I have something you need.**

**Reaver (to headpiece): I'm calling off the order, repeat; I'm calling off the order. We'll rendezvous back at the docking bay.**

**Chuck (via headpiece): It's too late, Reaver. I've already began to make way through the base, surprisingly large structure; able to avoid supporting pillars. No civilian casualties; will regroup at Docking Bay 6B.**

**Reaver: Happy now?**

**Spack: No but at least there are no casualties.**

**Eridiol: The Reaper has spotted us, security indicates a strike in 5…4…-**

**Reaver: Why the fuck are we waiting? Move!**

_**The three raced down the hallway while the engraved stone walls crumbled into the sea below them. The glass shattered and echoed throughout the halls, the three leaped over a reaper-caused gap. **_

**Spack: Your pilot is not here yet!**

_**The shuttle collided with the pure stone pillars and left a huge gap for it to escape in.**_

**Grubbold: Wait! Can we go with you? We have nowhere else to go!**

**Spack: Get in, but brace yourselves; it's going to be a bumpy ride.**

_**The shuttle soared through the air, evading reaper fire and setting off into the Mass Relay. **_

**Reaver: We can't continue this shuttle, bring it to my ship and we'll begin to travel with that.**

**Chuck: But Reaver, your ship is on Palaven.**

**Reaver: Oh, right. Well, steal that one.**

_**In a quick flash of laziness, I wrote it so that they had hijacked the ship and used it for their own use. **_

**Spack: That was oddly easy.**

**Reaver: Go figure.**

**Prisoner: Bastards!**

**Reaver: Shut up.**

_**The group gathered around a table in the shape of a circle.**_

**L2-R2: We'd advised not taking actions like that again.**

**Chuck: Bitch, I did what I had to do.**

**Spack: You endangered civilians but I do not blame you, I blame Reaver for issuing the order.**

**Reaver: There were no casualties and we acquired what we came there for. Spack, I want you to prepare a full report on the Road, we'll head out of Admiral Toperius' ship in the Local Cluster.**

**Spack: Local Cluster?**

**Reaver: Your home system.**

**Spack: You mean we're going to Earth?**

**Reaver: Not just yet, no soldiers are prepared for Earth. He's got a station circling around Pluto.**

**Spack: I'll file the report and send it to your terminal.**

**Reaver: Check yours, I had yours rerouted to this ships. It contains some missions which may help in the Reaper war effort.**

**Spack: Later, for now, I'll settle in and prepare to meet the Admiral.**

**Reaver: Excellent, Bella and Stella can settle down on the crew deck while Spack can fit in the Captain's Cabin up the elevator.**

**Spack: Elevator?**

**Reaver: How far back were you?**

**Spack: I don't know anymore. Time never mattered…**

**Chuck: I've prepared a pod for the Geth.**

**L2-R2: Thank you, we appreciate it.**

_**Spack and his new crew settled in well, adapting to the new life style would prove difficult without his memory he thought. He planted himself on his back and gazed to the roof, eventually he fell to sleep. He woke in a daze and saw Reaver gazing directly into his eyes.**_

**Spack: Creepy.**

**Reaver: Humans are fascinating specimens; I can see why my race wanted you guys dead.**

**Spack: You guys wanted us dead?**

**Reaver: That was a while ago, when you humans first found the Mass Relay. It's called the First Contact War and as much as I'd like to talk about it, Toperius is requesting permission to board.**

_**Another Turian figured boarded the ship, planting his feet onto the ground and packing a cigarette in his mouth.**_

**Toperius: Where is Jarrows?**

**Spack: Right here, Admiral.**

**Toperius: We have the files of your memory; we need to upload them via a cybernetic chip into your brain.**

**Spack: You can do that?**

**Toperius: Modern technology permits it.**

**Spack: If it must be done then let it be done, but why would such a thing be invented?**

**Toperius: We're military; many soldiers sustain substantial wounds to the head. We want them in top shape and able to remember everything we taught them.**

**Spack: Let's do it.**

**Toperius: You won't be the same person afterwards you know?**

**Spack: I know but in order for me to make a difference here I must do this.**

**Toperius: Doctor Eridiol and Nurse Grubbold, prepare your equipment Today we regain a soldier…**


	5. Remember Me?

**Chapter 5 – Remember Me?**

_**Spack entered the machine slowly; he was trapped by large metal chains. The feeling of a syringe being pushed into his back had made him more alert and he felt the cold steel being forcefully pushed into his forehead. He screamed and the chains loosened, falling down to the ground, Spack got to his feet and marvelled at the memory.**_

**Spack: Admiral.**

**Toperius: Captain, do you remember me?**

**Spack: It's a little hard to catch my thoughts at the moment, it feels as though my mind is about to burst.**

**Toperius: The injection filled your body with red sand; do you remember what it is?**

**Spack: A highly illegal substance, why would you fill my body with that?**

**Toperius: This treatment would have had devastating results without it. Your mind would not sustain the pressure of the cybernetic implant.**

**Spack: As much as I'd like to find flaw in that logic I really can't.**

**Toperius: Rest, we'll debrief you in the morning when your conscious is clear.**

**Spack: Wait, could this red sand kill me?**

**Toperius: Nowhere near a high enough dosage to kill you.**

_**Spack looked around and was directed by Turian militia to his cabin. He gazed the ship and it was none like he had ever seen in his lifetime. He firmly placed himself on his bed and sat there, thinking to himself. The sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor could be heard, gazing up; Spack could see the blue skin of Stella. She stood by the door and stared at the captain for a short while.**_

**Stella: What are you doing?**

**Spack: I'm… thinking… remembering.**

**Stella: Did the treatment work?**

**Spack: Somewhat, I can't think clearly at the moment.**

**Stella: How come?**

**Spack: Knowing what's out there and remembering what I have been through has made me begin to question life and death.**

**Stella: Perhaps it is best not to ask those questions, the mysteries are what keep life great and make it worth living.**

**Spack: Perhaps, I just don't know anymore.**

**Stella: Get some rest, you look exhausted. I'll see you in the morning.**

**Spack: Goodnight, Stella.**

_**Spack closed his eyes and he found himself on a passage similar to the one he had faced before.**_

**Spack: Where am I?**

_**A figure appeared in front of him, a rather tall fellow who looked familiar to the captain.**_

**Teller: You're at your life's road.**

**Spack: Who are you?**

**Teller: Someone whom you cannot hope to comprehend once more my friend, just know that this past ahead is a troubling one. I shall give you the quick tour and pray that you get the gist of it.**

_**In the blink of an eye, Spack witnessed an epic battle. Two armies at war began to fire at each other, he watched as he began to move through the crowded battle.**_

**Spack: Thesk, we need to leave!**

**Luthanian: We cannot leave, Spack!**

**Spack: What do you mean?**

**Luthanian: You need to get out of here. Now…**

**Spack: No, I'm not leaving you behind. Not like the others!**

**Luthanian: You're not; I need you to gather more men from Commander Toperius. The soldiers will not survive if you do not do this and our resources are stretching thin because of these damn yahg.**

**Spack: Just know that you're like a brother to me, I'll never forget you.**

**Luthanian: You won't need to, I promise.**

_**Spack nodded at Thesk and charged around the battlefield, shooting at any yahg which stood in his way. He evaded as many attacks as he can but was stopped by one in particular.**_

**Yahg: It's time for you to meet your end, human.**

**Spack: I'm not letting you stop me.**

_**Spack forced his fist into the yahg's exposed gut; he pulled out his gun and tried to shoot but was thrown into the nearby building and charged up against.**_

**Yahg: You and your men have lost, human. Don't ever forget that.**

**Spack: No!**

_**Spack pushed his hand and planted something on the yahg's chest. It began to beep and the creature began to breathe heavily, he dropped Spack in fear and moved back as an explosion broke out. **_

**Spack: You should have stayed on your home planet like you bastards were supposed to.**

_**Spack limped to the Commander who was plotting with his men.**_

**Spack: Commander, we need help!**

**Toperius: What brings a human to a turian colony?**

**Spack: I was sent by the Alliance but that's not important, what is important is that we need troops to perform a backwards offensive. There's no hope for those soldiers out there without backup!**

**Toperius: There's a scarcity of men and these yahg numbers are too high for a small colony such as this to take on.**

**Spack: I have a friend who's dying out there and needs help. Please, you must send backup to assault from behind!**

**Toperius: Take my top lieutenant, Steven Torinski. He's all I can provide but I know he'll get the job done.**

**Steven: I may not be the toughest son of a bitch in this turian squad but I can get the job done.**

**Spack: One man is not enough–**

**Toperius: Then think of something!**

_**Spack left the building and approached the squad who was beginning to pull back from the yahg.**_

**Steven: I have a plan, it's risky but it may do. I need you to evacuate the turian squad!**

**Spack: What are you planning?**

**Steven: This satellite dish is large enough; if it were to crash down to the ground, chances are it would kill the yahg. **

**Spack: But that dish can only be dispatched manually, it's a suicide mission!**

**Steven: I made a vow to protect the colony, this I will live up to.**

**Spack: Good luck.**

_**While Steven began his ascent, Spack had vaulted over the barriers and returned to the squad.**_

**Spack: We need to leave! Lieutenant's orders!**

**Turian Soldier: We can win this!**

**Spack: Face the music, soldier. This battle is lost and the only to win this is if that dish is coming down.**

**Turian Soldier: What about Captain Thesk?**

**Spack: Where is he?**

**Turian Soldier: He's in there, fighting off the yahg.**

**Spack: What? No!**

**Steven (via headset): I'm at the top of the tower, preparing to dispatch. Give the order and I will proceed.**

**Spack (through headset): We… we have to… Proceed.**

_**Spack ran with the squad out of the dishes way and watched as Steven held on for his life. Spack removed his helmet and slammed it onto the floor. Dropping to the knees, the man shed a tear and smashed his clenched fists onto the ground.**_

**Spack: I'm so sorry, Thesk. I'm so sorry…**

_**The satellite had smashed onto the ground and there was no sight of the two soldiers. Spack began to walk away in shame but the pacing of footsteps could be heard, Thesk could be seen carrying Steven through the plains of the field. His face was drenched in blood and his clothes were torn from the battle. Spack smiled as Thesk laid the lieutenant down on the floor and dropped onto his back.**_

**Luthanian: They don't pay us enough for this job…**

_**Spack witnessed the moment and gazed at the mysterious man.**_

**Spack: What's your name?**

**Teller: They call me the story Teller. But this isn't about me; this is about you and your place in this world. Onto the next memory…**

_**Spack blinked and found himself on a grass plain with some troops by his side.**_

**Spack: Amazing, isn't it?**

**Luthanian: Why would a small squad like us be positioned here on Earth?**

**Spack: We're supposed to investigate Geth presence, though I don't signs of it.**

**Luthanian: Let's head back to the shuttle and report our findings.**

_**As the group proceeded to walk back to their shuttle, large shadows began to form over the fields.**_

**Spack: What the fuck?**

**Luthanian: No. It… It can't be, they're just a myth.**

**Spack: You don't mean—**

**Luthanian: Reaper!**

_**Spack looked back towards the squid shaped machine.**_

**Luthanian: Spack, it's looking right at us.**

**Spack: Why is it turning red? MOVE!**

_**Spack pushed his squad forward as a beam was shot from the reaper and caused a large explosion. The group sprinted until they came across a large building.**_

**Spack: The shuttle is up there; let's hope we make it in time.**

_**The group charged up the steps of the building, the beam crashed below the building, causing it to collapse.**_

**Pilot (via headset): Captain, we'll meet you at the next rendezvous point. We can't stay here or we're toast with that Reaper around!**

**Spack (through headset): So it is a Reaper?**

**Pilot (via headset): Affirmative.**

**Spack: Men, this is it. This is what we were warned about but the council never paid attention. We will meet the shuttle up ahead, let's move!**

_**The building, now tipped over, had a steady path leading outside. Spack leaped over the railing and sprinted with his men, Thesk jumped over some crates which got in his way but he didn't let that stop him. They could see the shuttle in sight and this aided in their motivation to run faster. Spack leaped into the shuttle with Thesk and the rest of the squad.**_

**Spack: Take us to the ship. Men, this is a grim day for not only humanity but the rest of the alien races. **

_**And with the click of a finger, the man made it all disappear into nothing.**_

**Teller: There's only one more part of your life you must see, the rest you will remember when you awake.**

_**The crew appeared on the ship and Spack gazed at what appeared to be a map of the galaxy.**_

**Spack: We all saw what happened back on Earth, it's happening everywhere on our planet and it's probably escalating to every homeworld that we know of. We need a plan; we need to know what it is to do!**

**Luthanian: We can't win this war alone, Captain.**

**Steven: And we don't have to. Commander Shepard of the Alliance military has discovered plans for a weapon belonging to the Protheans.**

**Spack: What's it called?**

**Steven: The Crucible, but there's apparently a piece we need to find. The Catalyst…**

**Spack: Where do we start?**

**Steven: I don't know, but you'll think of something.**

**Toperius: You may not have to.**

**Spack: Toperius?**

**Toperius: Is there anyone else quite like me? But we have a pressing issue at this point in time, the catalyst. We have gotten hints of an object much older than the Protheans in the Shrike Abyssal cluster.**

**Spack: We'll travel there but we'll need to make a stop along the way. I'm sure Meloni will want an explanation for my absence.**

**Toperius: I hate to break it to you Captain but the planet your wife was conducting her research on was invaded by the Reapers. She is presumably dead.**

**Spack: God damnit, they're hitting everything so quick.**

**Toperius: All the homeworlds and the colonies close by are under attack.**

**Spack: I… I need to be alone. Excuse me.**

_**Spack exited the room and all he saw was the story Teller.**_

**Spack: I forgot about all this; a war, a wife and even aliens?**

**Teller: No but the truth is not something which you can handle with that mind. Not now.**

**Spack: Tell me… Did I get to say goodbye?**

**Teller: No.**

**Spack (screaming): I can't take this anymore, I need to wake—**

_**Spack opened his eyes…**_

**Spack: Up…**

_**Looking around, the captain saw a photo and he instantly recognized who it was. He shed a tear at the sight and wiped his finger across his eye. A familiar face entered the room; he looked over to Spack who stared at his picture of Meloni.**_

**Steven: Captain Jarrows, do you remember who I am?**

**Spack: How could I not, Steven?**


	6. They call him Moe

**Chapter 6 – They Call Him… Moe?**

_**Spack had exited his cabins and stood beside the Admiral.**_

**Spack: So, the Shrike Abyssal?**

**Toperius: Ah good, you remember. Yes, it's said to hold Prothean and non-Prothean technology. We'd like you and your men to investigate.**

**Luthanian: Including me…**

**Spack: Thesk?**

**Luthanian: There can be only one.**

**Spack: Let me brief my new crew in…**

_**Spack approached the geth and "twins."**_

**Spack: People, our missions is simple, we're heading to the Shrike Abyssal cluster to retrieve some technology for the Crucible, a weapon which can defeat the Reapers.**

**Reaver: What about my reports?**

**Spack: You'll get them, I've been preoccupied and I'll get a start on it fairly shortly.**

**Toperius: I'll be joining your crew on your ship. This Pluto station is crumbling and you look like you need a good crew.**

**Spack: Excellent. Chuck, plot a course for the Shrike Abyssal cluster!**

**Chuck: Aye aye, cap'n.**

**Spack: Return to your stations, I'll speak with some of you privately.**

_**Spack strolled around the ship and went down an elevator. He entered what appeared to be a living room with games and even an open bar. Toperius was seen downing himself in harmless bottles of liquor.**_

**Toperius: You know I used to be a catch with the ladies back on Palaven?**

**Spack: Really?**

**Toperius: Yeah, then I was forced into the military, fucking politics.**

**Spack: Yet here you are, an admiral.**

**Toperius: Only because my father was a Primarch, I thank god every single day that he's dead.**

**Reaver: You know; Primarchs are supposedly the most respected people in the turian hierarchy.**

**Toperius: Of course I know that.**

**Reaver: Yet you sound so ashamed that your father was one.**

**Toperius: Not ashamed, just angry because he pretty much forced me to join the military and helped me up the ranks. It seems like he was just giving me special treatment because I was his son.**

**Spack: I'm sure you earned those ranks, Admiral. You just don't know it.**

**Toperius: Maybe you're right, I just… I just don't know.**

_**Spack exited the room and examined L2-R2 resting peacefully in one of the pods close to the cargo hold. He found Stella and Bella resting peacefully on the crew deck.**_

**Spack: Ladies.**

**Bella: Hello Captain.**

**Stella: Spack, I'm curious as to what exactly this Prothean yet non-Prothean artefact is?**

**Spack: I think it's pretty obvious what it is.**

**Stella: Explain.**

**Spack: It's obviously the catalyst.**

**Stella: What if it's not?**

**Spack: Then I don't know.**

**Chuck (via headset): Captain, we've arrived at our destination. Shall we prepare for descent?**

**Spack (through headset): We'll take the shuttle down.**

**Stella: Are we coming with you?**

**Spack: You two can stay up here, I'll bring Reaver and R2-L2 for this mission.**

_**Time passed and the small group of three had taken a shuttle down to the surface of the strange ruined planets.**_

**Spack: They said something was down in these ruins.**

**Reaver: There's a control panel around there. We'll stay on the lookout while you check it out.**

**Spack: Gee, thanks.**

_**Gazing around the ruined planet, Spack found the control panel and began to sleuth through it. Gently tapping on orange signatures, it eventually lifted the platform up high into the air and leaving a pod in the centre.**_

**Spack: This… can't be right.**

**Reaver: What is it?**

**Spack: Remember how the news network stated that Commander Shepard found a Prothean?**

**Reaver: Yeah, and?**

**Spack: This is another one.**

**Reaver: But it can't be, there's only one left.**

**Spack: I've also found a beacon.**

**R2-L2: We advise you to take caution before touching the beacon.**

_**Spack firmly placed his hand on the shard shaped "beacon" and was pulled in a green aura. He felt as though he was watching a memory.**_

**Prothean: But sir, I am allergic to death, especially my own.**

_**The Prothean ripped open the container and another one had been awoken.**_

**Prothean #2: What the fuck man?**

_**The original Prothean dispatched of the second and took his place in the pod, trying to avoid the inevitable death.**_

**Reaver: Is this one like a Collector?**

**Spack: According to this; no. I'm assuming I can just rip this thing open.**

_**Spack placed his fingers firmly underneath the lid and pulled as hard as he can, ripping open the pod and causing the Prothean to scream in vein.**_

**Prothean (screaming): Oh my god! This hurts so bloody much!**

**Spack: You speak English?**

_**The Prothean settled down and became more calm.**_

**Prothean: Of course, English is the only language according to the Africans…**

**Spack: What? Nevermind, what is your name?**

**Prothean: The name's Moe.**

**Spack: Are you still in any pain?**

**Moe: Partial pain only due to you ripping the lid open.**

**Reaver: Drop down the platform, Spack. I need to see this.**

_**Spack obeyed and mucked around with the controls until the platform went down back to original ground.**_

**Spack: Reaver, this is Moe.**

**Reaver: Nice to meet you.**

**Moe: I'm not here to be your friend; I'm here because I didn't want to die.**

**Reaver: I see…**

**Spack: Listen Moe, we need your help on our squad to deal with the Reapers, chances are they'll wipe out our people just like they did yours.**

**Moe: My people are gone? Oh god!**

**Spack: Keep your cool, we'll talk more on the ship but for now, you need to keep your cool.**

**Moe: Your ship?**

**Spack: Yes.**

**Moe: What type of ship is it?**

**Spack: A first class Alliance frigate.**

**Moe: Do you have glasses on the ship?**

**Spack: Like, to drink out of it? Yeah.**

**Moe: Good, because I'll bring the wine.**

**Spack: Not even going to ask. Just going to accept it and walk away.**


End file.
